No digas nada (Dejavú)
by HaruUzumaki7
Summary: Aquí vengo con un NejiTen, un poco trágico, y es que me dolió la muerte de mi amado Neji, haci que vine ha publicar este one-shop. Espero y le guste. Esta inspirado en el tema de Dandee y el Cali No digas nada.


**No digas nada (Dejavú).**

Cuando presencie la muerte mis padres fue lo peor que me pudo suceder, era como si fuera mentira, me sentía como un zombie.

Ahora estoy en el hospital con mi novio Neji, aunque el no me quiso nunca decir nada, yo se que tiene una enfermedad muy grave, se la heredo su padre y ahora yo estoy aqui, y se que voy a presenciar algo que me destrozara el alma, y aunque lo haga resistiré porque lo amo. Estoy apunto de ver un dejavú.

 **No digas nada por favor, que sabes bien como soy yo y creo que sobran las palabras.**

-Tenten... por favor me puedes... abrazar,... tengo frio- decia entre cortadamente el chico ojiperla.

-Por favor neji, no digas nada y no hagas movimientos bruscos- la chica lo abrazo conteniendo sus lagrimas.

 **No digas nada ya lo se, aunque tienes frio yo también, hoy veo que hay fuego en tu mirada...**

-Mujer... no me digas... que hacer- dice el chico sonriendo.

-Te lo digo por tu bienestar, solamente quiero que me pertenezcas por siempre- dice la castaña al borde de las lagrimas, casi sollozando.

 **Y es verdad, que la vida algunas veces nos hace pagar con creces y que el tiempo siempre tiene la razón, que al final cuando algo te pertenece un inesperado vuelve y aunque sea de lejos se oye tu canción.**

-Tenten... hay cosas... que nunca perduran... pero nuestro amor si lo hará- le dice Neji.

-Lo se, y lo que más me aterra en la vida, es que me despierte del sueño que estoy viviendo contigo y que me arrebate tu amor- le dice la cataña, abrazandolo fuertemente en ese momento se le resbalo una lagrima.

Neji limpio la lagrima caída de Tenten con su dedo- Eso nunca pasara... Yo te amare en esta vida... y en las que sigan- le dijo el chico.

 **No digas nada por favor, que hablando el alma me destrozas, quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor. No digas nada por favor, no valla hacer que me despierte de un sueño en el que puedo verte y aún puedo hablarte de mi amor. No digas nada ten piedad, solo te pido que mañana por la noche dormida me des otra oportunidad...**

-Si tuviera que dar todo con tal que tu sigas conmigo lo haria, porque te amo y eso nunca dejara de suceder, así me quede sola, nunca y escucha bien, nunca dejare de amarte Neji- le dice Tenten llorando.

-Ya lo se... mi querida Tenten... deja de llorar... y regalame una hermosa... sonrisa tuya- le dice el ojiperla sonriendo.

 **Dormido hay que hacer el amor, y aunque te vea de otro color otra vez puedo enamorarte, puedo decirte la verdad, y aunque a mi lado ya no estas, dormido aún puedo mirarte**

 _ **.**_ -Es que no se que hacer Neji...-Le dice la chica- Me siento inútil, no puedo hacer nada para que te mejores- Tenten empezó a llorar y sollozar.

-Hey... no eres inútil- le dice neji- Eres hermosa... y te dire que... vas hacer... seguirás adelante... pase lo que pase... estudiaras... reirás... vivirás tu vida... y seras feliz- le dijo el chico y la beso en la frente.

\- Pero ¿Cómo quieres que ría? ¿Cómo quieres que viva? ¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz? si tu no estarás hay para ver mis logros- Tenten no paraba de llorar.

-Claro que... estaré hay... siempre que me... pienses... y también estare hay- Apunto a su corazón- Sabes tengo frio... abrázame fuerte...-Le dijo el chico, tenten lo abrazo fuerte y empezó a sollozar.

 **Y es verdad, que la vida algunas veces nos hace pagar con creces y que el tiempo siempre tiene la razón, que al final cuando algo te pertenece un inesperado vuelve y aunque sea de lejos se oye tu canción.**

-Por favor Neji no me dejes- Le dice Tenten sollozante.

-No lo haré... tenten prométeme que... haras tu vida... que seras feliz... por favor hazlo- le dijo el chico con los ojos entreabierto- prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo Neji, también te prometo que te amare por siempre- le dice la castaña llorando fuertemente.

-Tenten tengo sueño- le dice el chico

-Por favor no me dejes- dice la chica.

El chico la beso. Su último beso.

 **No digas nada por favor, que hablando el alma me destrozas, quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor. No digas nada por favor, no valla hacer que me despierte de un sueño en el que puedo verte y aún puedo hablarte de mi amor. No digas nada ten piedad, solo te pido que mañana por la noche dormido me des otra oportunidad...**

-Tenten... te amo, nunca lo olvides- le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos más.

-Yo también te amo- La chica empezó a llorar fuertemente y lo abrazo.


End file.
